A dos centímetros
by Bella Becquer
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy estuvieran obligados a ser pareja en un baile escolar? Tal vez el resultado no fuera el esperado por ambos...Dr&Hr.One shoot


El nuevo profesor de pociones le parecía que estaba un poco loco, pero lo que hizo corroboró su forma de pensar:

- ¿Un baile? – chilló Hermione histérica.

- Sí, señorita. Será el próximo viernes.

- ¿Qué pasa, Granger¿Estás preocupada porque no vas a tener pareja? – contestó Malfoy riéndose de ella.

- Desgraciadamente, señor Malfoy, eso no va a ocurrir. Voy a elegir las parejas al azar.

- ¿Quééééé? – chillaron todos los alumnos a coro.

- Lo que han oído. Me parece una buena idea para que cambiéis de aires y os relacionéis unos con otros.

- ¿Y cómo va a elegir las parejas?

- Muy fácil, aquí tengo dos cuencos, uno con los nombres de las alumnas y otro con el de los alumnos. Bien, empecemos.

- ¿Dumbledore le ha autorizado a hacer esto? – preguntó la Gryffindor con una nota de histeria en su voz.

- Por supuesto, y permítame decirle que le ha parecido una idea estupenda.

- Pero...

- ¡No hay nada más que hablar! Voy a proceder a sacar las parejas de los cuencos.

El señor Fou cogió la varita y con un par de _Wingardium Leviosa _sacó los nombres de los primeros "afortunados".

- Parvati y Neville – ambos se miraron sonrojados – Pansy y Ron. Harry y Ginny...

"Qué suerte" – pensó Hermione para sí.

- Hermione y...

"Por favor, que no sea él ¡POR FAVOR!" – susurró la muchacha cruzando los dedos y apretando los ojos.

- ... Draco.

- ¿Quéééééé? – gritó la castaña.

- ¿Está loco? – chilló el rubio levantándose de repente.

- ¡A mí no me falten al respeto! – contestó el profesor poniéndose rojo de rabia – Por ser ustedes unos insolentes, después de las clases se quedarán ordenando todas las estanterías de la biblioteca. ¡Los dos!

- ¿Quiere que me suicide? – preguntó Draco retóricamente.

- Señor Fou, no respondo de lo que pueda pasar ahí. Le advierto que al día siguiente puede encontrarse con el cadáver de un Slytherin y no será precisamente por el ataque de un basilisco – contestó Hermione, ya más calmada.

- O de una Gryffindor... – siseó el rubio.

- ¡Ya basta! Como hagan algo... ¡lo pagarán caro! Y no quiero volver a oír hablar del tema. Se acabó la clase. Las demás personas, si quieren saber su pareja, deberán ir a mi despacho al finalizar la clase. – y dicho esto, dio un portazo al salir por la puerta.

- ¡Joder! – gritó Malfoy crispado, siguiendo los pasos del profesor.

La Gryffindor no se había movido ni un milímetro de su asiento; estaba totalmente en shock.

- Hermione¿estás bien? – preguntó Harry con preocupación – Hermione, respóndeme.

- Voy a tener que bailar con Malfoy... – susurró con un hilo de voz.

- Bueno... quizás no sea tan malo después de todo – intentó animarla el ojiverde.

- ¿Qué no es malo, Harry¡Voy a bailar con mi peor enemigo el día de mi cumpleaños! – contestó Hermione chillando al salir de su trance. - ¡Qué asco¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí? – dijo como para sí a la vez que salía de la clase dejando a su mejor amigo plantado delante de su asiento.

- La que se va a armar... – pensó Harry mientras se iba del aula.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Hermione se introdujo en la biblioteca, supo que el rubio ya se encontraba allí porque oía todo lo que éste despotricaba.

- Venir aquí a ordenar estos estúpidos libros con esa sangre sucia... – cuchicheaba.

- Vaya Malfoy, ya veo que te alegras de verme... Pero no te preocupes, a mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia venir a colocar libros CONTIGO. Como solución propongo que nos ignoremos, así acabaremos antes.

- Muy bien, Granger; se nota que esa cabecita tuya no está sólo para almacenar datos de pociones inservibles...

- ¡Qué observador! Acabemos cuanto antes. Yo me pido el ala este de la biblioteca.

- ¿Por qué? Ese ala le quiero yo.

- No seas un crío, sólo porque lo he pedido yo, ya quieres hacerlo tú – contestó la chica comenzando a crisparse.

- ¿Qué dices? De toda la vida me ha gustado más la derecha que la izquierda.

- Está bien – suspiró la chica – no quiero perder el tiempo, así que ordenaré la parte oeste.

- Pensándolo bien... me quedaré yo con esa parte, a decir verdad tiene menos libros... – dijo Draco con aire pensativo acariciándose la barbilla mientras miraba al techo.

- ¡De eso nada!

- Fuiste tú la que lo dijo primero, no veo por qué te molestas ahora... sonrió con malicia.

- Eres... eres... – los nervios de la chica se desataron por completo. No se pudo controlar y arrojó un libro a la cabeza del rubio.

La esquina de éste chocó contra la frente del muchacho quien, debido al impacto, rápidamente cayó al suelo produciendo un sonido sordo.

Hermione se quedó en estado de shock¿cómo había permitido que sus nervios se descontrolasen de esa forma?

Al ver un hilillo de sangre corriendo desde la frente del Slytherin hasta el suelo, la castaña reaccionó y se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo inconsciente del chico.

- ¡Malfoy¡Malfoy, maldita sea¡Responde! – gritaba la chica mientras le daba leves palmadas en las mejillas – Está bien, voy a buscar ayuda...

Cuando se estaba levantando, se dio cuenta de que si iba a la enfermería y le contaba a Madame Pomfrey el estado en que se encontraba el rubio, lo más probable era que se enterara de lo ocurrido y la abrieran un expediente disciplinario que acabaría con sus planes de tener el mejor de Hogwarts; eso, si no la enviaban directamente a su casa.

A decir verdad, ese era motivo más que suficiente para expulsarla.

- Bueno, parece que te voy a tener que cuidar yo... – dijo como hablando con el chico.

Cogió un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa de la bibliotecaria y se lo echó por la cara al ojigris, el cual se despertó rápidamente.

- ¡Joder, Granger¿Qué me has hecho¡Me duele la frente¡Argghh! – soltó una exhalación de dolor al tocarse la herida que su "amiga" le había provocado.

- Si te estás quieto, te podré curar.

- ¿Tú? Me provocarías más daños todavía; será mejor que llames a la Señora Pomfrey.

- ¿Estás loco¡Entonces se daría cuenta de lo ocurrido y me expulsarían!

- Tranquila Granger. Nadie echará de menos tus inoportunas interrupciones en las clases.

- Tal vez, pero a lo mejor sí que echarían de menos al guaperas Draco Malfoy: el terror de las nenas.

- ¿Y a mí por qué me iban a expulsar?

- No sé... tal vez te tiré ese libro porque te estabas propasando.

- Pero eso es...

- ... mentira, lo sé. Pero ¿a quién iban a creer primero: a la estudiante número uno del colegio o al mayor prejuicio y machista de la historia? – preguntó la chica sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Vaya, vaya... parece que estás aprendiendo, Granger...

- Tengo un buen maestro delante de mí.

Los dos se sonrieron maliciosamente en silencio hasta que Hermione salió de la biblioteca.

- Pero¿a dónde vas? – preguntó sin éxito Draco.

Al cabo de unos instantes, la Gryffindor regresó trayendo en sus manos un bote de agua oxigenada, unas gasas y una tirita.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el Slytherin con un tono que denotaba temor.

- ¿No me digas que al gran mago Draco Malfoy le da miedo una heridita en la frente? – dijo Hermione con sorna.

- La herida no es precisamente lo que me da miedo, Granger. Más bien quien se supone que me la va a curar.

- Permíteme decirte, Malfoy, que los muggles no somos unos inútiles. Nosotros no nos curamos con magia, sólo con las manos. Me he tenido que curar muchas heridas yo misma y que yo sepa aún no me he causado ninguna deformación, pero si quieres sanártela tú mismo… - ofreció acercándole el material a Draco.

- Está bien… cúramela tú, pero te advierto que tengas cuidado.

La chica se arrodilló y le tocó la frente cuidadosamente con la yema de los dedos.

- Túmbate – ordenó la Gryffindor con delicadeza.

El chico obedeció y dirigió sus ojos glaciales a los de la castaña que le despajaba la cara apartándole el cabello platino.

Cogió la botella y vació un poco de su contenido en una gasa, limpió la herida con esto y después se la tapó con la tirita.

- ¡Listo! – anunció Hermione con una cándida sonrisa; la primera cariñosa que le dirigía al Slytherin.

- ¿Qué tal me queda? – bromeó Draco.

- Seguro que las pones de moda – rió la castaña.

- Ja, ja, ja – le continuó el juego.

- Buff… ahora a ordenar todo esto… - refunfuñó la muchacha.

- Tenemos otra cosa pendiente antes – sugirió con el rubio con una nota sensual en la voz.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió con curiosidad.

- Bueno, como comprenderás no pienso hacer el ridículo el viernes en ese dichoso baile, así que propongo que ensayemos.

- ¿Estás diciendo que quieres ensayar el baile del viernes aquí?

- Ya veo que andas bien de oídos, Granger.

- Pero…

- Tengo un estatus que mantener, así que si no te importa… - ofreció Draco incorporándose hábilmente y caminando hasta pararse en una zona despejada del lugar. - ¿A qué esperas?

- ¡A mí no me des órdenes! – se quejó la chica. Mas cedió y avanzó recelosa hacia donde se encontraba el Slytherin.

Al llegar a su altura lo miró confundida, ya que no tenía mucha experiencia bailando y no sabía muy bien cómo colocarse.

- ¿Esperas que bailemos sin música? – le preguntó la Gryffindor.

- Hasta que no averigües cómo colocarte, no sé qué música vamos a poner – le replicó Draco harto de esperar a que la chica le rodeara el cuello con los brazos. – Van aquí – susurró el ojigris agarrando los brazos de ella y colocándolos en el lugar adecuado.

Él por su parte la atrajo hacia sí sujetándola por la cintura.

Los dos quedaron en silencio y el rubio en un rápido movimiento, sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y la agitó elegantemente en el aire. La música comenzó a sonar y los cuerpos de ambos empezaron a moverse acompasadamente al ritmo de ésta.

De repente, los dos muchachos comenzaron a sentir una especie de electricidad que corría a través de ellos; se sentían al borde del delirio y su atracción les incitaba a juntarse más y más.

Draco no pudo resistirlo y la atrajo todavía más hacia su cuerpo; ella como respuesta se aferró más fuertemente al cuello de éste.

Querían que ese momento durara eternamente; que nadie les molestara jamás.

Mientras, sus pies se movían por sí solos, ya que sus cabezas estaban en otra parte.

De pronto sintieron una necesidad imperiosa de unir sus labios y así llegar al éxtasis del momento; el rubio se fue acercando poco a poco a la boca de Hermione y ésta, presintiendo lo que iba a ocurrir, cerró los ojos y se abandonó a él.

Se encontraban ya a dos centímetros de distancia cuando, apareciendo como de la nada, irrumpió el profesor Fou en la biblioteca haciendo que los dos alumnos se separaran al instante.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí¿Por qué no están ordenando nada¡Vamos, a trabajar! Me quedaré a vigilarles hasta que hayan acabado.

Los jóvenes se miraron con desazón, mas Hermione reaccionó y se dirigió hacia la estantería más lejana. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir¡Había estado a punto de besarse con Malfoy! Y lo peor era que le daba rabia no haberlo hecho.

- "¡Estúpido…!" – pensó la castaña.

- "¡… Fou!" – despotricaba Draco por lo bajo.

A dos centímetros de la cara de la Gryffindor había estado y por culpa de la interrupción de ese viejo ahora estaban cada uno en una punta.

- "¡Mierda!" – seguía refunfuñando el rubio.

Había deseado tanto ese beso desde el momento en que agarró los brazos a Hermione… ¡había sido como haberle puesto la miel en los labios!

Al cabo de unas horas, la chica acabó de ordenar su parte y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Señor Fou, he terminado.

- Está bien, señorita Granger. Puede marcharse.

La muchacha asintió y echó una última mirada a Draco, quien la observaba penetrantemente.

Lo miró con desasosiego y anhelo y después salió de la biblioteca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Date prisa en salir del baño, Hermione! – chilló Ginny con impaciencia al otro lado de la puerta del baño de prefectos - ¡te tengo que maquillar y si tardas tanto, no vamos a tener tiempo!

- ¡No pienso salir! – gritó la castaña desde el interior. Se había puesto un vestido rojo que le había regalado la pelirroja por su cumpleaños, que era ese mismo día, y a decir verdad lo encontraba demasiado… escotado.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – se quejó la pequeña de los Weasley - ¡Seguro que estás preciosa! Déjame verte… - suplicó.

- ¡Que no!

- Hermione Granger, sal ahora mismo del baño o tiraré tus apuntes de Transformaciones por el retrete.

- ¡No! Está bien… pero no te rías.

La chica se asomó por un resquicio de la puerta para ver si alguien las veía y al comprobar que no, abrió totalmente la puerta dejando al descubierto su escultural figura cuyo vestido resaltaba.

- Estás… - logró articular Ginny, ya que había abierto tanto la boca a causa de la sorpresa que le era difícil pronunciar algo.

- …horrenda, lo sé. – dijo Hermione suspirando tan convencida de los que decía que la pelirroja se enfadó.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciega¡Estás guapísima! Vamos a la habitación a que te de los últimos retoques para que estés espectacular.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco esperaba impaciente a la Gryffindor al pie de la escalera. ¿Y si se había arrepentido y ya no quería ir con él después de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca?

Ya pasaban cinco minutos de la hora fijada por el profesor según la cual debían quedar todas las parejas. Casi todos se encontraban ya dentro del Gran Comedor. Seguro que se había arrepentido.

Decidido a marcharse, comenzó a andar rumbo a su sala Común cuando, de repente, un reflejo rojizo le hizo mirar hacia arriba.

Lo que vio le quedó maravillado; en lo alto de la escalera se apreciaba a una chica que llevaba un vestido rojo casi granate, largo, muy adherido a sus curvas. Los bucles de pelo se le dibujaban perfectos y el color de sus labios a juego con el del vestido le daba un toque muy elegante.

Definitivamente ésa no era su Hermione.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Draco alucinado mientras la castaña bajaba las escaleras con soltura.

Al llegar a los últimos escalones, el rubio, que llevaba un traje negro y el pelo engominado hacia atrás, le tendió el brazo para que se agarrara a él.

La Gryffindor coló su brazo por el espacio que le había cedido su galán y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

- Estás realmente bella, _Hermione _– le halagó el elegante muchacho, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara sobremanera, aunque gracias al color de su vestido, ese sonrojo le daba un aire muy dulce.

- Gracias, _Draco_. Tú tampoco estás mal – dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

- ¿Preparada? – preguntó su acompañante parándose ante las altas puertas de roble del Gran Comedor.

- Preparada – contestó la castaña sin mucha convicción aferrándose con más fuerza al brazo del Slytherin que la sonrió.

- Tranquila, yo estaré a tu lado.

La chica asintió, Draco las empujó y se introdujeron en la inmensa sala.

Al verlos entrar, todos los alumnos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Realmente pegaban mucho y parecía que conectaban, lo que sorprendía a todo el mundo.

Se sentaron en los primeros asientos que encontraron libres y escucharon al profesor Fou que en ese momento acababa su discurso de inauguración de la fiesta.

- Bueno, alumnos ¡a disfrutar! – anunció, y sin más preámbulos una banda comenzó a tocar una lenta balada.

Sin embargo, la reacción no fue la esperada, ya que ninguna pareja salió a bailar.

De pronto, Draco le cogió la mano a Hermione y le susurró al oído:

- ¿Les enseñamos cómo se hace?

La chica esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. Entonces él se levantó y ella lo siguió llegando hasta el centro de la improvisada pista.

Hermione posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro derecho, quedando su nariz a escasos milímetros del cuello de éste. Por otra parte él la sujetó por la cintura como aquel día.

Todos miraban expectantes y de pronto unas cuantas parejas más se animaron a salir, siguiendo el ejemplo de la primera. Al cabo de unos minutos, toda la pista estaba llena de gente bailando y haciendo bromas.

Pero había dos personas ajenas a todo esto que estaban empezando a sentir la electricidad que los embargó la primera vez que bailaron.

Mas allí nadie los podría interrumpir, de modo que Draco se acercó al oído de Hermione donde la besó y fue descendiendo hasta cubrirle el cuello con delicados besos.

Se alejó de la piel de la Gryffindor y se fue acercando a su boca donde ella lo esperaba con impaciencia.

Unieron sus labios primero en un lento beso, para más tarde abrirlos y explorar sus bocas con sus lenguas que estaban ansiosas de encontrarse.

Al separarse, ambos se quedaron mirando, entonces Draco sonrió.

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo antes de volver a probar la boca de la leona.


End file.
